Into the Murderous Dark
by Violenc3
Summary: All it took was a paper doll, 10 people, and a chant. Now we're here, a bunch of high-schoolers trapped in this hell. I need to find the others... Before death consumes us all.
1. Prologue

_Greetings my victims-ahem-guests! I welcome you humble to Heavenly Host Elementary. A group of 10 kids recently joined us here for a thrilling adventure. But, unfortunately, I only have seen 3 face to face. Oh? You know the others? Do share, will you? Hehehe..._

**Hello everyone! Violence here! So... this is a fic about 10 high-schoolers who get stuck in Heavenly Host, blah blah blah. Gonna make this short. I made 3 of the 10 teens, but am in need of 7 more! Use the form below to create a character (if you want), and the 7 most interesting will be used! You can make more than 1, too! If I don't have enough characters in 2 days, I will make some more up. Oh, my characters you ask? It's a surprise eh. But, the basics are; one is a female, tsundere artist named Kiro Dakunaito. My second is the class clown boy, named Shun Ketsuke. My third is the father figure of the gang, as well as Class Rep named Seitaro Yota. Here's the form if you wanna get involved~!**

FULL NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

APPEARANCE:

PERSONALITY:

CRUSH:

WANT THEM TO DIE?:

OTHER INFO:

**AAAAND. Without further adieu, the prologue!**

A girl in a red dress led a larger man down a long, rotting corridor. The thick stench of blood didn't seem to reach her nose, and the slick blood underfoot didn't seem to faze her at all.

The man trudged after her reluctantly, moaning and groaning inhuman words.

Suddenly, the girl stopped, and looked up. Her skin was ash gray, her hair a dull, matted black. Her eyes were a lifeless shade of gray, devoid of any shine or emotion. Her neutral expression changed only slightly, her pupils growing smaller and a grin starting on her face.

"Looks like 10 more just joined us too! This is a lucky lucky day! So many lights... So little time left before they die out... This is the most people we've had at one time!" The girl giggled in a sing-song tone. Her grin was slowly widening.

The man made no more sounds.

"This is lovely! It's like a party... Heh... Soon to be a party of corpses!" She cackled, her expression maniac as she twirled bloody scissors around her finger. Her walk had turned to a skip, her feet splashing through puddles of blood and organs. The man had to drag his leaden feet faster to keep up with the psychotic girl.

Suddenly, the scissors stopped twirling. The two bloody figures rounded a corner, only to find three silhouettes communicating at the end of the barely illuminated hallway. They passed by quickly, not noticing the two, leaving them in utter darkness. All was silent for a moment, before the girl in the red dress began to giggle, opening and closing the scissors as she walked towards the intersection the figures disappeared off of.

"This will certainly be fun... I want you to chase them... Chase them into the murderous dark.. Heheh..."

The zombified man groaned, left with no choice but to oblige as he stomped off into the shadows.


	2. Chapter One- Enter Kotohi Academy

**Happy Halloween update! As promised, I said I'd update it in two days, so here is the next chapter (technically it's only chapter one but whatever)! I'd personally LOVE to thank these 4 people for their amazing characters!**

**The Cursed Poltergeist- for first made character *round of applause* and his/her character, Kana Takahashi!**

**Swirly592- for his/her character Ana Kriteko!**

**ashDanLand- for his/her character Reizo Tadashi!**

**heartlessthief- for his/her character Shin Hayeki!**

**Guest- for his/her character Tatsuaki Kitagawa**

**WeirdNamedBunny's character isn't in yet, but I'll add him/her in in the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for helping me out! Although, I still had to make 2 more characters to add to the group of 10, and a few extras! NO MORE SPOILERS. :3 Anyways, this author's note is getting way too long... so without anymore interruptions, CHAPTER ONE!**

**Chapter One-** Enter Kotohi Academy

Seitaro

The last class of the day was English for 10 specific kids, originating from class A-7. Well, 9. One was in the Nurse's Office with a sprained wrist. Things ran differently here in Kyojin Academy. Classes were in different order than most, and though the school day was longer, you had 1 90 minute lunch, several mini-restaurants to choose from, and there were more interesting features.

It wasn't as confining, with less discipline and rules. The simple rules were no smoking, no drugs, no weapons, no bullying, listen to the teachers, and no sex in the halls.

Simple and easy, and on the fun side, you got to have fun while learning. Our natural competitors for better academy was Kisaragi Academy. They were way more disciplined than us, and over here, their students have been nicknamed Kissies. There are also rumors going around from a former Kissie, that over there, we're called Kots (Coats).

A group of 10 semi-friends resided in this class. Of course, the one was gone. 3 of them were the semi-friends and tended to waver away from the crazy other 7, but they didn't argue when they were grouped in with the others as "friends".

Seitaro Yota sat in class, intently listening to his teacher, Mr. Yakata's, lecture. The man was burly, and used to be a weightlifter. He scared most kids, but not the Class Rep of class A-7.

Seitaro was the tallest boy in school other than the teachers. He was lanky, but had visible muscles if he flexed. His hair was shoulder length, thick, with a ruffled was a natural dark brown shade. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a honey-brown shade, covered by black, rectangle-shaped glasses. He wore the classic boy's uniform- a perfectly ironed black, long-sleeved dress shirt. Over that was a blood red, v-neck vest with gold buttons and the school insignia on the left chest area. He wore the school black dress pants, and black dress shoes to match. On his right wrist was a slender, silver watch. He was an exemplary student. many teachers said, when he wasn't helping out "lucky girls".

He was writing down every loud word blaring out of the man's large mouth, eyes intently focused on his paper. His pencil was a blur, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his semi-friend, Shin Hayeki, doing the same only slower.

Shin was almost as tall as he was. His skin was also paler than his, but Shin was more athletic than bulky- unlike Seitaro. His hair was coal black, and hung in front of his emerald green eyes. He too has glasses, rectangular as well, but they had a silver wire lining. The school boy's uniform donned his body, making him look soldier-like and stoney. He was also a helluva lot quieter than Seitaro.

And the sad thing is; he, Shin, and one other kid were the only A+ students in the fierce teacher's class.

"Now, I'd like a few students to help pick up the classroom today. The class before you made a mess, and the few that stay get to chew out all of the class before- no one else. On that note, you are all dismissed!" Mr. Yakata finished loudly, and as soon as he finished his sentence, the bell rang right on time as usual.

With a quick glance around at his group of 9 friends, they silently agreed to stay back and help.

The oddball group consisted of Seitaro himself, Shin, the new kid named Reizo Tadashi, the transfer student named Ana Kriteko, the sweetheart named Kana Takahashi, the happy-go-lucky guy named Tatsuaki Kitagawa, the class clown named Shun Ketsuke, the goth named Shikoi Byouke, the athlete named Yaeko Hirofuji, and finally, the other A+ student and known artist around the school. Kiro Dakunaito.

Without a word the 9 teens got to work, everyone picking a different region of the room to clean. After a moment of silence, Shun started up the casual conversation, and a mild chat crossing the room ensued. The only two who hadn't joined in on the conversation were Kiro and Shin.

"Dakunaito-kun, Hayeki-kun! Give us your thoughts; tell Yota-sama that I'm right when I say Jonoha-chan _is _cuter than Akigawa-chan!" Shun whined over to the two stoic teens, who were now the only ones still cleaning.

Shin sighed, pushing up his glasses as he calmly turned to face the bluenette boy. His icy green eyes flickered from Seitaro, to Shun, and back again.

"First off, I know for a fact you like both freshmen girls, Ketsuke. So you are lying about liking only Jonoha. Secondly, Yota, you know better than to argue about ssuch pitiful topics as Class Rep." He replied calmly, but with venom.

The bickering boys both swallowed hard, before Shun glared at the ground, mumbling something along the lines of "typical Ice King".

Seitaro then turned to the pokerfaced girl, who's steel gray eyes stared back into his soul with nothing but blank emotion.

"Um... Dakunaito? Help?" The tall boy squeaked out, raising a hand to rub the back of his head awkwardly.

Kiro's gaze hardened, before she turned back to the whiteboard she'd been cleaning.

"Feh," was all she offered to the giant, and he winced. Suddenly, Shikoi spoke up in her boring monotone of a voice.

"Stop fighting over girls, you two. Now, kiss and make up before I need to step in. You know what, I'll just do that now." She stepped in between the boys, pulling out a white paper doll.

"This here is the Sachiko Ever After Charm. I read online that in ensures you're friends forever, so long as you do it right and hold on to your scrap. So what you do is everyone grabs a part of the doll, and once you say the chant for ever person plus Sachiko, you pull at the doll and receive a shard of paper. So long as you hold on to this scrap, you'll always be together and happy." She lectured blandly. The group had gathered around, before Kiro spoke up lowly, her tone gruff and blank.

"Sounds fake." Shun only grabbed her hands excitedly, navy eyes sparkling.

"Come on Dakunaito-kun! It's worth a shot!"

"...Feh."

**Comments, concerns, criticism, everything is helpful! (Oh, and don't worry about character descriptions at the moment. The rest will come as needed.)**


	3. Chapter Two- Fragmented into Oblivion

**Ok, so looking back on what I've already done, I messed a whole lot of stuff up. I apologize for not adding the characters sent in, and for getting people's characters wrong. I can't goo back and edit it, which sucks, but I will try to fix everything in this chapter. All character slots are now full, as I got rid of Yaeko, as well as there are now 11 friends because again I can't edit. SO SORRY. Hopefully you don't hate me?**

Chapter Two- Fragmented Into Oblivion

Hanako

Hanako Hamasaki sprinted down the empty halls, huffing and puffing. She had just received a text from her friend Kana that she was going to miss out on some sort of charm if she didn't hurry, so hurry she did.

Hanako was a generally short girl, second shortest of the group of 11. She had very pale skin, and sleek caramel colored hair that went down to her mid back. Her eyes were a deep forest green that seemed to glow in the dark. She wore the classic girl's uniform: a black shirt that went down to the elbows with a blood red sweater-vest over it. It also had a black miniskirt with black socks that went up to just below the knee. She wore black flats as shoes that day. Unfortunately, she had a brace on her left forearm. She had sprained it somehow that day, and it "needed attention", Seitaro had said.

She burst into the classroom to see her friends surrounding Shikoi, who was explaining something while holding up a paper doll. She unconsciously joined the odd crowd, stepping in next to Shin. She turned to the blond boy, still clutching her phone.

"What's going on?" She hissed. Icy green eyes met hers, before looking back to the talking girl.

"Byouke is explaining something called the Sachiko Ever-After Charm. Just do what everyone does." He whispered back calmly. Hanako nodded, seeming to understand.

She was still confused.

The brunette snapped back to reality when everyone grabbed a side of the paper doll. Blinking and looking around, she did the same.

Kana and Seitaro grabbed the head, Kiro and Shin claimed the arms, Ana had the left him and Tatsuaki had the right, Shun with a goofy grin grabbed the crotch, Shikoi grabbed part of the neck, Reizo grabbed a shoulder, which left a confused Hanako and a smiling Harumi to the legs.

"There are 11 of us, so on the count of 3, we say the charm 12 times, and then tear the doll. The charm is "Sachiko we beg of you". Ok? One... Two... Three."

The 11 teens began to recite the chant. Hanako followed along like a lost puppy.

"Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you." As soon as they finished, they all pulled on the doll, and it ripped into pieces with ease. They each had a shard of the paper.

Shun nudged the blank-faced Kiro with his elbow, grinning.

"See? It wasn't so bad."

But like in all comedy horror movies, the ground chose that moment to shake. Shun's face morphed into a guilty one, and not even looking at him, Kiro spoke in an annoyed tone.

"You jinxed it."

To most o their surprise, the ground began to cave in. Tripping on the leg of a desk, Kana yelped as she fell into the spreading darkness of the hole.

"TAKAHASHI!" Seitaro yelled, jumping in after her. Tatsuaki yelped as the ground beneath him caved in. In a feeble attempt, Reizo grabbed his arm, only to find himself tumbling in as well.

Shikoi fell soundlessly, morphing into the darkness. Harumi let out a wail as she was shaken into the gaping hole. That left only Hanako, Kiro, and Shin. Shin however, was dangling from Kiro's grasp. Kiro was kneeling on the ground, one hand steadying herself while the other clutched Shin's arm. Hanako was about to warn them of thecracks spreading underneath them, but was silenced by her own scream as the shadows swathed her into unconsciousness.

Kiro could feel her muscles beginning to strain in her left arm from holding up Shin's weight alone. Her shoulder was killing her, but she refused to let go of the guy. Though it may not have shown on her face, she was horrified as her friends fell. If she could, she'd get Shin out of there.

"Dakunaito-" Shin's voice was cut off by the snapping of wood. The two remaining plummeted down the whole, which sealed behind them as if nothing had happened.

Mr. Yakata reentered the spotless room, looking around. He shrugged, exiting again.

"I wonder who cleaned the room."

* * *

><p>Hanako groaned, flexing her fingers to make sure she was still alive. That had been some earthquake. Her eyes squeezed shut, before opening again. She slowly sat up, looking around with slightly hazy green eyes. She brought up her right hand to rub her aching head.<p>

"Where the hell...?" She mumbled as she began to analyze her surroundings. It wasn't the school basement for sure, and it definitely wasn't a hospital. So where-

Hanako jumped at a groan fro beside her. Snapping her head in that direction, she saw the familiar face of Harumi Akemi.

Harumi was slightly shorter than Kiro, with shoulder-length sepia hair that almost everyone loved to play with. She had skin barely darker than Hanako's, and her eyes were a vibrant fuchsia The small heart face paint on her left cheek was smudged from the fall, but still a signified heart shape.

Hanako bent over the waking girl, eyes bright and curios as they met the bright eyes of Harumi.

"Mornin' Harumi. Do you know where the others are?"

Seitaro's eyes snapped open, and he jerked upright into a sitting position. His honey brown orbs observed his surrounding, and he instantly felt sick. It was like a broken down version of a school, only with flecks of peeling red paint. Wait... Was it even paint? He bit his tongue to refrain from screaming. He stood up, brushing off his uniform. His right glasses lens had a small crack in the corner. It would bother him eventually, but right now, he had more important things to worry about, like Kana.

_Kana!_ He remembered now. He had jumped in after her. Frantically looking around, his eyes came to rest on the girl, who was awake as well. She was leaning against the wall, and as soon as their gazes locked, they both seemed to relax.

Kana was the shortest of the group, about a whole foot and a half shorter than Seitaro. She had long, light pink hair that matched her light skin tone. Her eyes were a brilliant green shade, and the girl's uniform framed her small body perfectly. Needless to say, he had a huge crush on her. But her affection went towards Shun.

Seitaro offered his hand to her, which she accepted to let him pull her up.

"Yota-sama, where are we?"

Shun couldn't believe it. Of all people, he had to be stuck with Ana Kriteko. Ana hated him, reason unknown, and she was a damn scary girl.

Her dark brown hair that went to her shoulder only added to her scary factor, and the sky blue headband made her look too innocent. Add in the flower, pale skin, and large baby blue eyes, she could be a yandere. But she wasn't. She was an overly mature girl who hated Shun's guts.

Now, Shun wasn't a half bad guy. He was barely taller than Ana, with royal blue hair that stuck out every which way. He had pale skin as he wasn't an outdoorsy guy, and navy blue eyes that glowed or dulled with his mood. He wore the uniform as well, his shoes being blue sneakers. However, he wore it differently. He had ditched the black tie, and unbuttoned his black dress shirt a few buttons.

Shun poked her cheek for the seventh time, again getting no response. He sighed, pouting.

"Of all people..."

Tatsuaki Kitagawa sat in between an unconscious Reizo and an unconscious Shikoi. His shaggy black hair hid his amethyst eyes from unseen gazes, and his pale skin stood out against the darkness. His uniform was crumpled a bit from the fall, but it didn't bother him. His eyes continuously darted from Reizo, to Shikoi, and back.

Reizo was tanned skinned, with chestnut brown hair that was slicked back and closed green eyes. He had a mole under his left eye, and he donned the boy's uniform like every other bow. Except, he kept the red vest open, never buttoned up.

Shikoi was short, but not the shortest. Her pitch black hair hung in front of her eyes in the form of fringe bangs, while the rest fell down to her waist. Her ebony eyes were closed as well, and she wore the girl's uniform too. Her skin was ghostly pale, and it scared Tatsuaki that she was dead when he looked at her.

His heart was racing as the atmosphere of where they were attacked his nerves.

"I don't like it here... not one bit."

**Did I fix it? Is it good? What's going to happen? What happened to Kiro and Shin? SO MANY QUESTIONS! All to be answered in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter Three- Hell's Abandon

**Allo everyone! So, I've been getting SOOOOO many cool characters lately, I want to include them all! They will be extra characters, the ones not in the original 11. Like Yuuya and his gang. Anyways, here is the next (hopefully fixed) chapter!**

Chapter Three- Hell's Abandon

Shin & Kiro

Shin let loose a slow, lengthy moan. His head was pounding, and he cracked open his emerald eyes. His glasses were on his chest, not his eyes. _The fall. _He thought bitterly. He pulled himself into a slow sit, pieces of rotting wood shifting off of his lanky form.

_The fall! _He thought again, recollecting memories of the previous event. Kiro had grabbed him, trying to pull him up. The blonde had tried to warn her, but by then, it had been too late.

_Kiro. _His gaze began scanning for the girl as soon as he put his glasses on. To his masked and utter relief, she was only a few feet away. Unlike him, however, she was still unconscious.

Kiro was very unlike any other girl in Kotohi Academy. She wore the boy's uniform, not the girl's. She also wore black skinny jeans instead of dress pants, and had rolled up the black uniform sleeves. The tie didn't make it around her neck, and she had a chain for her wallet. A black glove donned her left hand, while a white fingerless glove covered her right. The tomboy also insisted on wearing a pair of steel gray combat boots, always trekking mud around the campus.

Her hair was dusty blond- legit or dyed was unknown. It was swept across her face in the form of jaggedly cut bangs, with her left eye partially concealed by her hair while her right was visible. Her bangs were also rebelliously dyed maroon, to Shin's disapproval. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her eyes when open were breathtaking.

Shin made his way over to her, kneeling beside her unmoving form. He placed a hand on her left arm and shook gently. She didn't move, but her expression twitched into one of pain. Looking down, Shin's blank look turned into a concerned one fast.

The arm she had been holding him with was streaked with purplish-red streaks that he recognized as marks of a torn muscle. Sighing, he adjusted his grip to Kiro's shoulder, and shook again.

* * *

><p><em>I can't see anything. The space before me is blank and devoid of any color except black, if there is anything there at all. I feel cold, colder than I usually feel. I almost don't feel alive. It still feels like I'm falling down into the hole. Is that the case? If so, where is that Hayeki boy? I was so sure I was going to save him. At least him, but now my hands feel as distant and lost as the darkness around me. Am I alive even? If I weren't, I hardly find that surprising. A fall to the basement with a butt load of concrete crippling on top of you would be hard to survive. But I get the feeling wherever this abandon is, it sure as hell ain't the basement. Suddenly, my left arm is screaming in pain. It doesn't sting, more like a burning sensation that can only be described as cold. Suddenly I'm regaining awareness... Is this... I'm waking up!<em>

Kiro's sharp, steely onyx glare snapped to attention, and she jerked into a sitting position. Her right arm immediately clutched her left, and she winced slightly. She was in a lot more pain than she would let show, Shin knew. He put a hand behind her back when she started to tip backwards out of loss for balance, and her dark-steel gaze met his at first with defiance, and then it quickly reverted to a hollow look.

Shin felt at a loss of what to do now. He was stuck god-knows-where with the only one who competed with his statue-like appearance. But, she outranked him in terms of emotionlessness. Kiro was far more cold.

The 16 year old shrugged off Shin's helping hand, silently insisting on standing by herself. He stood up faster than her, watching her maneuver into a stand. The two each took a moment to assess where they were, before Kiro sighed.

"Damn." Shin bit his tongue, having to adjust his glasses with more than forced calmness. He should have expected such bland help from the tsundere. Though she may have tried to save him, he still managed to find himself getting frustrated.

In his scrutinizing eyes, Kiro didn't know the meaning of the word "teamwork" and could care less for a soul- save herself. He knew she wouldn't get far socially, as she rarely seemed to find interest in anyone/thing. She was judging, cold, and selfish. He despised her attitude.

"Language, Dakunaito. Just because we don't appear to be in our school or a hospital doesn't mean you get a free pass with rules on me." He lectured calmly. Dark eyes shot him a glare that hit him like a bullet, even though her expression remained bland and she didn't move a muscle.

"Piss off." An exasperated sigh parted Shin's lips, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Seizing the opportunity, Kiro coldly began walking down the hall.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" The blond boy growled at the slowly retreating girl.

"Away." She called back over her shoulder, her monotone bored and dare he say _childish. _He started after her, seeing as their classmates were nowhere in sight. His hands found his pockets, and inwardly he began to strengthen the aggravation growing between the two. It was plain to see that peace wouldn't last between the two. It would be because they were so alike, and their chemicals didn't mix in the least.

After a few minutes of him trailing the girl who still clutched her arm, tentatively massaging the strained limb, he decided the cold silence needed to stop. The atmosphere of the unknown place didn't help the tension, and he got the feeling the two were being watched by hungry eyes.

"Dakunaito, do you happen to know where we are?" Shin asked politely.

"No." He could hear Kiro's dull reply. Her pace didn't falter, and she didn't seemed fazed by the sudden conversation. Had he been anyone else, he would assume she hadn't been listening to him.

"Well, we obviously need to figure this out. For all we know, we could be wandering around somewhere foreign to us, and without us knowing where we are, we could easily get lost. Although, I get the feeling we are already lost, as you don't seem to know where you're going. This could prove to be a problem, and we should search for something.

This appears to be a school of some sort, so we should search for an exit, correct? Perhaps I should take the lead, seeing as I already have a plan and motive in mind. You however, seem to be aimlessly wandering around..."

Little did Shin know, his whole lecture was going in through one of Kiro's ears and out the other. He only realized this mid-sentence after about 5 minutes of talking, and abruptly stopped, anger sparking in his eyes. Kiro however, continued to trudge forward.

"Hey, are you even listening?!" He exclaimed. She still didn't stop.

"Mm?" He heard the lazy reply as the tsundere finally turned to face the fuming boy. Her expression was bored, and her eyes even more so.

"You didn't listen to any of that, did you?" He snarled through clenched teeth. Kiro met his hot glare equally, unfazed.

"Any of what?" She seemed to taunt. The blond boy grit his teeth to hold back a sly insult, and just settled on training his eyes to the floor, deciding to ignore her. He began to wonder why he wasn't being quiet, and why he was so angry. He almost never talked, much less showed emotion._ Is the atmosphere getting to me that quickly? _He thought, trailing after the tsundere.

Kiro stared at Shin lamely for a moment more, before sighing and turning back to the long, expansive hallway ahead. She couldn't see the other side, but a flyer caught her eye. Trudging up to it, she read it over quickly. It appeared to be written in red paint- no. Blood. It was blood, but the bloody letters didn't bother her.

_God has forsaken us._

_I'm alone._

_Death is coming._

_You can't escape._

_Even hell abandoned this place._

"Encouraging." She grunted with rolled eyes. When Shin didn't respond from behind her, she decided on moving along down the hall. There were gauges in the floor, the bottoms of which evaded her sight. This mildly disturbed her, but didn't scare her. What made her jump however was a horrific sight before her eyes. Eyes widening, Kiro froze. Of all things to find in a wreckage-of-a-school, this certainly wasn't on the list.

Shin snapped back into focus as soon as Kiro stopped, and frowning, he arrived beside her.

"Dakunaito? Why did you-" He was cut off by his own gasp as he saw what had paralyzed her.

There lay a rotting corpse, absolutely covered in blood to the point where it almost wasn't acknowledgeable as a human being. It reeked of death, and it's whited eyes seemed to stare into their souls and beyond.

Shin shivered, while Kiro still didn't move. When he glanced down at her, he saw that her face was neutral. Gaping now, he watched as she walked over to the bloody mess, crouching down and staring at the side of it's head with lightless gray eyes.

"Male. Old body." She observed bluntly. Horror clutching his chest, he watched her grab the maroon face, before pulling her gloved hand away. "Died ages ago." She grunted, standing up to wipe dry flecks of blood on her pant leg.

Shin had started down the opposite hallway, feeling as if he were going to vomit. He could hear Kiro tailing him, but no more words came from her mouth.

"That was horrible... Who would do such a thing in a school?" He choked out once far enough away to recover properly. He soon found himself looking for condolence in Kiro's eyes. He found nothing but hollow stone.

"Not a school." He heard her faint murmur. Her gaze hardened slightly, gaining a razor edge.

"Not even close."

* * *

><p>Seitaro walked alongside Kana, his eyes peeling the battered halls. Her hand was mere centimeters away, and if he'd been feeling lucky, he'd grab and sweep her off her feet. But luck wasn't the case.<p>

Fear was eating away at his nerve. He didn't feel right here, like this place was too dark for his small beam of light optimism. He would soon be swathed over into the shadows, metaphorically.

Kana looked nervous, rubbing her hands together anxiously. Worried, Seitaro looked down at her. He licked his dry lips before speaking.

"You ok Takahashi-kun?" He asked tentatively. His honey-brown gaze met her grass green orbs, and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm worried about Ketsuke-kun and the others." She murmured in a weak voice. Seitaro inwardly winced at mention of Shun's name, his heart feeling like it was slowly being drilled into. Almost like it was his job to reply, the tall boy found interest in his shoes. Feeling moderately shot down, he replied in a forcefully sympathetic tone.

"Me too, but we'll find them. Don't worry." _I'm here._ He wanted to add, but he had the feeling that such care would be thrown away by hands as fragile as glass.

And so, with feet heavier than when they had started the lost trek, the two walked down the hall without a word in each other's direction.

**I have a feeling I'm rushing things, but hopefully it'll even out. I put a bit of focus into Shin and Kiro this chapter, to show you what more chapter will be like. Paying attention to one group mostly for the whole thing. Thanks for all the support my vict- readers!**


End file.
